twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
New York
The Law and Life in ESU and New York City Here you will find: *Laws and other regulations of New York City - the primary government in the game. *What it is like to live in ESU, how he new nation differs from the Old United States Other things of note *Since the shift, NYC, like many other cities around the world, has gone bankrupt! Due to this, a lot of its programs, laws and regulations have been restructured. While some things remain the same, there are differences. Some are subtle, and yet some are quite dramatic *Hand guns and semi automatic weapons are no longer regulated, or banned. Machine guns and full auto capable weapons are still heavily regulated and require strict licensing. There is still a thriving black market in these arenas, of course. - All aliens must register with the Meta-Human and Alien Naturalization Services (MHANS). If an unregistered alien is found, that individual is deported from ESU. - It is rumored that the MHANS will expand its jurisdiction to Meta Humans, requiring them to register their abilities with the agency as well. - Drugs are still illegal. Although most cops are so busy with other things that if you are caught with small amounts, they will typically look the other way. - New York's city wide smoking ban has been dropped. - Prostitution and Casinos are now legal and taxed in the city of New York.- The US government is no more, and like much of the rest of the world (with the exceptions of China, United Kingdom and the Germanic Kingdom of the Elves) has fallen into a state of governance that is not unlike the city-states of Greece, or the early American government under the Articles of Confederation. Basically, there's no presidents, there are only governors directly elected by the population and state houses and senate. Each State makes its own laws, and in the case of the ESU (under the influence of the Order of Ulrich as well) New York has trade and protection treaties with theo other states in the Union. Meta-Human and Alien Naturalization Services (MHANS) The purpose of Meta-Human and Alien Naturalization Services (MHANS) is to 'better the ESU through properly maintained admittance and establishment of aliens and meta-humans identity'. The MHANS was established in March of 2013, with a commitment to be open and responsible for identifying all alien refugees and meta-humans within the ESU borders. MHANS seeks to remain fair and reasonable, with a highly trained staff and support teams. Since opening their doors, they have: *managed the documentation for 200,000 of the estimated of three million meta-humans that reside in New York City *managed the documentation and settlement of 600 aliens *issued 900,000 visitor and temporary entry visas *worked with the ESU to guarantee the stability of the ESU's border. Objectives *promote a commonwealth which values ESU citizenship, and enjoys a cultural diversity and enables equality * manage the lawful and organized entry and stay of aliens and meta-humans in the ESU, as well as remaining involved with effectual border security Category:Cities Category:Locations and Venues